The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla, commercially referred to as a mophead-type Hydrangea and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘DICUR’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Schneeball’, not patented. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Schneeball’ grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in February, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since March, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.